Timelines - 2016 - 2018 Eurasian Pact - Turkey War
The 2016 - 2018 conflict between Turkey and CSN (Coalition of Sovereign Nations) (later - Eurasian Pact), is documented as follows. Timeline * October 1, 5 PM: a transport ship convoy belonging to ERR loses contact with ERR navy not far form Turkish national waters. An hour later, ERR navy ships arrive to the last known location of the convoy and discovers it completely destroyed. * October 2: ERR's senate, amid outrage over lost convoy, accuses Turkey of destroying it. The Senate presented no actual evidence of Turkey's involvement, though a similar incident that occurred in Black Sea not a long time ago in which Tchvonian military ship was attacked, caused everyone to suspect Turkey first. Tense relations between both countries worsened even more, as Turkey’s president dismisses the claims of Senate as foolish and fake and warns that any attempts to further blame Turkey will have massive repercussions. Senate starts to vote for military retaliation. * October 3: all parties in Roman assembly voted for military action against Turkey. ERR begins mass mobilization of its armed forces and deploys most of its Legions near Turkish - ERR border. * October 4: Divine Order of Christ's Blood announces their First Crusade and mobilizes its forces to aid ERR. According to official sources "around 7500 Crusaders" join the ERR's Legions. VDI announces that it will not allow CSN to start a major conflict and uses its influence over several major politicians and CEO's to impose economical sanctions over ERR and the rest of CSN. * October 8: ERR launches a massive artillery barrage against Turkish military installations and several Urban centers while joint CSN forces begin an all-out offensive and delve deeper into Turkish territory. Many casualties are reported in first hours. * October 12: CSN advance is stalled as Turkey regroups its retreating forces and mobilizes the rest of their army. ERR enters Silivri and battle starts for the control of this coastal town. Reports of significant civilian casualties are reported in Silivri, for which ERR's artillery is blamed. * October 16: Order relocates its troops to support ERR in Silivri. * October 19: The Royal Volhynian Marines and the Baltian Freikorps assaults Galipoli with strong landing force. Without much fortifications, the peninsula falls to the Coalition control quickly. * October 25: GDS officially declares war on Turkey, sends troops to support Coalition. * November 25: Coalition controls southern part of Silivri. Attacks are launched to capture the remaining territory. Order and several allied formations organize assault on Silivri prison complex - a heavily fortified prison turned FOB, which is major obstacle preventing the Coalition from reaching E84 highway, leading further into Turkey. * December 5: ERR manages to capture most of Silivri and sends its divisions forward towards Büyükçekmece. Surrounding towns and villages are overrun by Coalition forces as Turkish forces retreat east. The only remaining Turkish stronghold in Silivri prison remains under heavy siege. * December 8: ERR's Classis Perinthia fleet, which is based in the Black Sea, embarks towards Constantinople, battling Turkish naval forces on the way. Naval battle of Karaburun shore happens which ends in a crushing Turkish defeat. Previous war with Tchvonia weakened the majority of Turkish fleet which failed to stop the assault of entire ERR navy. * December 9: Turkish forces regroup in Büyükçekmece, preparing a new line of defense. ERR air force starts carpet-bombing the town. Rumors of white phosphorus use on civilians and military arise. * December 11: Silivri prison complex has been captured and cleared of Turkish forces. E84 highway is now completely open to the Coalition. Massive tank formations roll towards Büyükçekmece in preparation of new offensive. * December 18: ERR's navy blockades Constantinople. The 5th, 8th and 9th Amphibium legions are prepared to land on coastal zone of Constantinople. 2017 * January 17: ERR lands its amphibious forces in western Constantinople. The landing was costly, but marines managed to take over important positions and dig in. Report of violent house to house fighting arrive, confirming the fact of costly landing. * January 18: The main western Coalition force launches its assault towards Constantinople. Large scale tank battle occurs. * January 21: Coalition enters Büyükçekmece after massive artillery barrage and airborne landing. Order sets out to capture apartment buildings along E80 to make it easier for allied armor to advance through this important highway leading directly into Constantinople. Heavy Turkish resistance makes it a difficult goal. * January 25: Order's Hospitaller helicopter, carrying several wounded crusader's was shot down 2 kilometers away from Büyükçekmece. All on board were killed. This prompts Order to target enemy AA emplacements. * February 5: Coalition gets closer to central Constantinople. Heavy fighting in Esenyurt district occur, with Turkish forces holding the line valiantly. Despite their efforts, attacking forces slowly advance further. Another Hospitaller helicopter is shot down, making Turkish AA defences Order's priority targets. * February 8: The'' 9th ERR Airborne Legion land east of Constantinople, just nearby Polonezköy. * '''February 10:' Elios forces have been spotted deployed in Turkey, assisting Turks with evacuation. Checkpoints have been set up, but no hostile action against the Coalition has yet occurred. * March 2: a video has surfaced showing mysterious Roman paramilitaries killing Turkish citizens somewhere in Turkey. This suggests that fanatical Ethno-Roman insurgent group known as F.C is still active after long time of inactivity. * March 5: Order's troopers destroy a SAM site, allowing Coalition's aircraft to navigate easier. At least 3 companies of crusaders are preparing for an assault towards city center. * March 10: a joint ERR-Order assault towards city center ends in failure as Turkish defenders successfully hold the line and beat back the attacking forces. A chaotic retreat leaves 128 troops stuck and surrounded in Turkish controlled territory. Trapped soldiers dig in and prepare to defend their position until main force reaches them. * April 13: '''rested and reinforced ERR forces launch a massive city-wide offensive, intending to capture Ataturk airport and capture the remaining part of western Constantinople. * '''April 26: FM building siege is lifted. Out of 128 troops, 57 have survived. * May 3: Hagia Sophia is captured by joint Order-ERR forces. * May 18: Ataturk International airport is captured by ERR * May 24: Constantinople is 70% captured by ERR as Turkish forces retreat from the city to regroup, leaving the entire city for taking in following weeks. * May 25: Order breaks into underground strongroom of Istanbul Archaeology Museum, looting several million dollars worth of relics. * May 28 - July 8: FC militants pillage several small villages and towns, massacring entire populations. * July 5: Bavaria joins war on ERR's side. * July 25 - 29: ERR and Order renews offensive. Offensive is stalled at the northern part of front-line, though the southern line towards Bursa and Gebze advanced with little problems. Several SCUD missiles are launched on 28th of July, some of them carrying deadly VX nerve gas. The casualties inflicted are massive, so as the long-term effect on targeted locations. * August 9: ERR's fleet moves to Aegean sea in preparation of more naval landings in south-western Turkey. * August 10: UPA unofficially joins war by expressing support to Turkey and announcing refugee camp establishments, as well as material and weapon support. * August 11: In response to UPA and desire to aid allied factions, Kergikstan joins the conflict on ERR's side. 4th Army regiment and 2nd Armoured corps are sent. * August 14: UPA relief forces arrive to Turkey and start establishing triage camps for escaping refugees. Many supply caches from UPA reach Turkish forces. * August 16: Clashes continue in northern front-line. Neither side has managed to advance due to mass artillery attacks. * August 21: Gecko deploys 2 tank battalions to help defend UPA refugee camps. * August 24: Kergikstani troops, air force arrive to Turkey. Air fights intensify as Kergikstani jets join allied air forces. * August 26: Order perpetrates a major attack on one of main UPA-led refugee camps. Two tankers full of gasoline are detonated at the middle of camp, killing more than 100 people and maiming many more. * August 27: in response to the attack on their troops, UPA officially declares war to ERR, Order, Kergikstan and Bavaria. * August 28: ERR navy attacks naval city of Izmir, airborne forces land near Amasra. Free Empire of Karaq joins the war on coalition side by invading Turkey in south. Large number of naval and air forces attack regions of Mersin and Adana. Large scale air campaign is launched by ERR and allied air forces to bomb Ankara. GDS declares war on UPA. * August 29: WP is used in Eskişehir, killing dozens of civilians and Turkish soldiers. The city is then besieged by Order and ERR forces. * September 4: Karaqi marines land in coastal town of Karatas. * September 6: Order begins their offensive towards Bursa, northern parts are quickly captured and fortified to allow safe passage to allies. * September 7: Firebrand soldiers are spotted in Eskişehir. Battle for Adana between Turkish army and FEK intensifies. * September 9: Kergikstani land forces arrive to Bursa * September 15: Tsardom of Volhynia declares war on Turkey and its allies. * September 16: Penumbra is contracted by UPA to join the war and aid them against coalition. * September 19: Gecko Group's 2nd Armored Division manages to beat back EP forces and secure one of main roads into Bursa. * September 20: Bavarian army joins the battle for Bursa. * September 25: GDS launches a large amphibian landing in Northern Cyprus - Operation Emperor Augustus. 10 000 soldiers are deployed for this operation. * September 30: '''two UPA paramedics are ruthlessly killed by Kergikstani troops confirming the widespread brutality of the conflict once more. * '''October 12: Several PGAC fire-teams of 2nd Expeditionary Force have begun their assault alongside the Turkish and PMC ground forces to try and regain control of the city of Bursa. * October 15: ERR's'' Praetorian Guard, formerly stationed near border of Bulgaria in ERR, are deployed to Turkey to lead a decisive push towards Ankara. One legion is also deployed to aid allies in Bursa. GDS controls 90% of Northern Cyprus. * '''October 16:' Order begins a renewed offensive in Bursa, shattering several Turkish hard-points and assisting allied forces. Roughly 40 people (civilians, militia and soldiers) are executed by impalement by Inquisition near Eskişehir. * October 19: '''United Provinces military initiates an offensive against enemy forces, troops are sent to different fronts all over the Turkish war zone. * '''December 25: Fighting in Bursa intensifies as Pact forces gain upper hand and start pushing back the defenders. 2018 * January 18: Battle of Bursa ends. Pact takes control of the city while opposing forces retreat from the city and rally in Ankara. * January 23: massacre of Turkish civilians reported in Bursa with unclear death-toll varying from 34 to 97. Likely as retribution for AWA's attack on ERR. * February 2: UPA is abandons the war. Argent pulls out all the remaining military forces and signs a formal apology to the EP. As a sign of goodwill, Order releases all UPA POW's it had in exchange for its prisoners and vows not to pursue violence against former UPA people. * February 3 - 30: With remaining Turkish forces being completely lone in conflict after UPA withdrawal, massive push of EP forces commences deeper into Turkish territory, with with ERR/Order/Kergikstani armies finally meeting up with Karaqi expeditionary army somewhere in Antalya region. Pockets of resistance form all around occupied Anatolia. Ankara remains safe from invasion by valiant efforts of Turkey's best army units. * February 31: a ceasefire goes into effect on midnight and hours later, peace treaty is signed by field commanders. War in Turkey is officially over. Category:Timelines